The Odd Ones
by Panda-CHAN234
Summary: Alice Brooke is a huge fan of Hetalia, and was amazed to find out she had won Hetalia units! How long will she last with the characters of Hetalia? Based off of Optimuspenguins and Lollidictators manuals. Rated T because of swears, France, and I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Based off of Optimuspenguin manuals, I do not own anything except the plot and my character. It would be very much appreciated if you review any mistakes I have made so i may fix them. Thank you for taking the time to read my first story! :)

 **Chapter 1: The email and the units**

Alice Brookes was a normal 23 year old girl, who happen to be a big fan of anime, one in particular happened to be Hetalia. Which i suppose is what got her into her situation in the first place. Alice had a habit of staying indoors for the most part, which had caused her to go on the internet a lot. Which with the help of her friend Willow caused her to get into anime. But it wasn't until high school and the meeting of the game and anime club they had the school did she get into Hetalia. And from then on she was hooked, she would read fan fictions of anything that caught her interest in the fandom. Started shipping the characters together (to which she still gets confused when other people get mad at others shipping choice), and other things in the like. While looking at some Hetalia fan fictions on her laptop on her desk in her room, which was neon blue in color with fake vines spreading from random points on the wall. She decides to look at her email account. For one important reason, her friend had told her that she was going to send a link to some amazingly done pictures of Hetalia. But when she checked her email all she found was a single email labeled "Congratulations". Congratulations for what? she wondered. She hadn't done anything that was important enough for a congratulations from anyone. She quickly clicked on the email and read the contents.

 **Congratulations to you Alice Brooke,**

 **We at the Flying Mint Bunny Corporation or FMB inc. would like to thank you for entering in our contest and being the winner of said competition. In the competition we had asked some of Hetalia biggest fans a series of questions, which you are the winner of. And for your prize we are sending some of our Hetalia unit prototypes to you, free of charge. In addition we would like to ask you to email us some of the behavior patterns of some of the units, as it would be most helpful.**

 **We thank you you for taking our quiz, and for winning. We wish you the best of luck when taking care of the units. We will send one every week or so and will send from one to three units at a time to you, so that you may get them in a timely and orderly fashion.**

 **Have a wonderful day Miss Brooke.**

 **Sincerely your**

 **Chairmen of the FMB Inc.**

Alice blinked, and continued to stare at the email for a few minutes while she tried to comprehend what she had just read. After some time she calmly got out of her chair and walked to bed, which happened to have a plethora of pillows, laid down with her face in the multiple pillows and screamed. After she had finally run out of air, and was satisfied the amount of screaming she had done. She sat up, and begun thinking of who would the first unit she would be succumbed to. Whilst thinking this she started praying she wouldn't get France first as she had a fear of how she would survive. For many reasons, for one she didn't know how he would act as she remembered that the units were prototypes, and had not been accessed to the public just yet. And second, she didn't know if her stomach would handle french cuisine, not that she thought it was bad. She didn't know how France cooked, or the tasted of the food as it took her months to get use to eating Top ramen without cheese on it, added to the fact that she was a picky eating in general. She continued thinking of what unit she might get first, and couldn't help but get worried and even down right scared as she thought of what would happen if she had gotten the " Bad touch Trio" for the first units, as the email had said from one to three units at a time! As she thought of this she started thinking of others she could possibly get as a trio such as France, England, and America or even Canada, if the company includes the poor forgotten nation. Finally she took a look at the time and noticed that it was 11:04 at night,and thought that she should most likely go to bed. Not sleep as she had spent too much time as a Freshmen looking at Creepypastas at night, which was not such a good idea at the time. She turned off her lights, and then turned on her Christmas lights as she still had the fear of the dark, plugged her laptop in, and set the said laptop on her nightstand so she could fall asleep listening to her liked videos on YouTube.

 _The next day~~~~_

As Alice slept, she soon awoke to the sounds of knocking on the front door, which prompted her to look at the clock on her laptop, 9:47am. Alice felt bad for the person who had to wake up so early to due anything. She quickly got out of bed to go to the door, almost tripping on the way, when she finally reached the door, she looked through the spy-hole to see who was there and took note of the uniform and the man's...hat. She unlocked and opened the door to fully reveal the man, who had two human sized boxes behind him and a clipboard in his hands. Alice took a quick glance at the man's name tag on his uniform "Sam". " Are you Alice Brooke?" Sam had asked. "Yes, that would be me" she answered simply "The first of your units have arrived, I need to sign this while I bring the units in" he said while handing her the clipboard, which she took and quickly glance at the form that was attached. While she read Sam started to bring them in one at a time. When Sam had gone back out to retrieve the second box Alice noticed that the form was a wavier, ' _oh they are good_ ' she thought to herself ' _they were trying to make sure the person who signed would be unable to blame the company if something should happen, smart on their part'_. Alice soon realized that Sam had just unloaded the second box in her living room, and was walking towards the door. Which caused her sigh in defeat and sign the waiver. As Sam reached for the clipboard, Alice quietly said goodbye have a great day to him which she received in return. She then closed the door,then went to the living room to see just who she had received. Alice went on her tiptoes to reach what she assumed was the manuals from the top of the boxes. She then quickly read the names on the manuals, correspondence boxes, and the names had caused her to freeze, and to slightly twitch. It was Spain and France, out of all of the ones she could get she got two of The Bad Touch Trio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: The manual I'm about to write about is from Optimuspenguin all credit for manual belongs to that person. I take NO CREDIT FOR THE WORK ON THE MANUAL. Anything I write that DOES NOT BELONG TO ME will be in ITALICS or is BOLDED.**

 **Shout out for my first follower of this story: booklover30001**

 **Thank you for following, I really appreciate it!**

 _ **Chapter 2: The song, and the kicking of a tomato**_

As Alice continued to stare at the names she dreaded, thinking that she must have jinxed herself last night. But she was glad that she didn't get Prussia and France or (god forbid) all three of them at the same time. She sighed and realised that she had to take them out of the boxes, better sooner rather than later. Alice chose to activate Spain first, as he would the least likely choice to try something. She opened the manual for Spain and read it.

 _ **CONGRATULATIONS!**_ _You've just invested in an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your unit while keeping all your extremities, we've taken the liberties of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read it before attempting to handle your unit._

 _ **TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS:**_

 _ **Name:**_ _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Will also reply to "Spain", "Espana", "Boss", "Captain", "Tony", "Tomato bas-_

"Oh come on the last two seem really mean, I mean I get the tomato one is what Romano called him but I'm not that mean…" Alice said.

 _ **Age:**_ _25_

 _ **Place of Manufacture:**_ _Barcelona, Spain_

 _ **Height:**_ _5'10"_

 _ **Weight:**_ _145 lbs_

 _ **Length:**_ _It's everything you dream of, and then some. (What did you expect? Spain's the country of passion.)_

"Wow ok, did not expect them to add that in the manual but ok their choice" she said slightly shocked

 _ **Your ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit comes with the following accessories:**_

 _One (1) beige army uniform_

 _One (1) pair of black slim cut jeans_

 _One (1) matador uniform_

 _One (1) Fender DG100 acoustic guitar_

 _One (1) TOMATO unit_

" Wait, a TOMATO unit...I feel like they're trying to make a joke somewhere here, I just don't see it yet…"

 _Two (2) tomato-patterned boxers_

"I have no words to express how odd that seems, but doesn't in some sense"

 _ **Programming:**_

 _Your ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit is equipped with the following traits:_

 _ **Band Member/Solo Performer:**_ _You in need of a singer or guitarist? Whether it be for your band or for a solo deal, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO is the guy for you! We're going to be racist and say that, since your unit is Spanish, he's automatically a great singer and a great guitarist;he can also play drums and keyboard, and has a knack for other instruments as well. He looks great on camera, which is a major up, and he'll rake in the cash from the moment you put him on stage._

"Ok, not going to do that as if he gets stalker fangirls I may be killed or they will invade someone's privacy. And with France here that just add gasoline to the flames, so no"

 _ **Preschool Teacher:**_ _While not one of the best-paying jobs around, your unit is a natural at this. Years of handling whiny, grumpy kids mellowed him out, for the most part, and children absolutely adore him._

"That might work, I heard that the school nearby needs one,and it is relatively close. So

he could walk home, or I could pick him up from work, ya I think it will work but that is only if he gets accepted. Will they accept him without any certificate? Guess we'll get there when we get there"

 _ **Massage Therapist:**_ _ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO got sinful hands, after all - what better use for them than at a spa? If you get him a job as a massage therapist, you'll soon have a steady stream of cash from the long, long list of clientele he's sure to accumulate in the first week or two, and your unit will be better-tempered as a result of his calming occupation. Plus, you'll get to see him in tight black clothes more often!*_

"That sounds..nice that he'll be better-tempered, I guess I'll just have to ask him. After all, it is going to be his job" she said shrugging to herself.

 _ **Bouncer:**_ _Believe it or not, your unit's grin can be extremely intimidating. Just set him outside and watch him scare away everyone underage! Please note that ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO is notorious for accepting a bribe; as such, any damage done to underage persons is your responsibility._

 _ **ER Surgeon:**_ _ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO is one of the few units who looks good in scrubs, and his quick reflexes are ideal for a job like this._

 _ **Dance Instructor:**_ _Skilled in every kind of dance, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO can teach a regular class or teach the stars. He's got years of practice and a glorious ass; what more could you ask for?_

 _ **Football Player:**_ _Spain didn't win FIFA for no reason, after all. Your unit is great at football ( soccer ), and quick to change other units. Please note that LUDWIG KALTHERZIG and GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT may hold a grudge against him, and try to bludgeon him with various blunt objects during what you thought to be a fun game._

 _ **Removal of your ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO from Packaging:**_

 _Your unit is, simply put, a morning person. You can't jolt him into a locked mode, and he won't try and kill you when you wake him up. The only problem with ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO is that it's extremely difficult to wake him up; in order to avoid any drama, we've attached the following list of failsafe ways to get your unit up and going and ready to reprogram_

" finally we get to how to wake him up! Ok after looking at this, I'm going to move on to France. If I need to know anything else I'll look at the manual later"

 _Cook Spanish or Mexican food_

 _Get an LOVINO VARGAS unit to come and shout for him to get his lazy ass up._

 _Activate the TOMATO unit, and immediately drop-kick it out the window._

" I can't for the life of me cook food, I still find it a miracle I haven't died yet," she said exasperated " ok I don't think any LOVINO unit will come help me, so kicking the tomato it is then"

Alice then grabbed the said TOMATO unit, opened her sliding door that led to the back yard and promptly kicked it, watching as it sailed into her tomato plants….oh the irony. Suddenly she heard a cry and the sound of breaking wood. Alice slowly peaked her head around the corner, and saw that the unit was awake and out of the box. 'Antonio' was looking around, and soon saw Alice. " Hola chica, are you my owner?" he asked with a smile. " I guess?" Alice said slightly startled, "ok since you're up, I guess I move on to...France" she said slightly groaning. At that comment Antonio perked up, "France is here too?" he asked excitedly. "Ya, now I just have to wake him up" she said dreading even looking at the ways to wake him up. " I'm just going to look at the removal and look at the other information later. If and when It deems itself necessary" She said, while grabbing the other manual. " ok let's see _1\. Play 'La Marseillaise'_ , ok not bad. _French food_...nope all of those nopes. _3\. Play Johnny Hallyday, Edith Piaf or Yelle_ ….I have no idea who those people are so no. _4\. Play a porno, loudly_...I have no words of how disgusted I am just from reading that short paragraph...so first one it is then!" she said throwing the manual in an unknown direction to her, while wiping her hands on her pant leg of her pajamas. Alice then ran up to her room, grabbed her laptop and pulled up youtube and begun her short look for the French anthem. Which she soon found, clicked on,and turned the volume.

 _ **Allons enfants de la Patrie,**_

 _ **Le jour de gloire est arrivé!**_

 _ **Contre nous de la tyrannie,**_

 _ **L'étendard sanglant est levé, (bis)**_

 _ **Entendez-vous dans les campagnes**_

 _ **Mugir ces féroces soldats?**_

 _ **Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras**_

 _ **Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!**_

 _ **Aux armes, citoyens,**_

 _ **Formez vos bataillons,**_

 _ **Marchons, marchons!**_

 _ **Qu'un sang impur**_

 _ **Abreuve nos sillons!**_

Just the first verse of the anthem deemed results as Alice soon heard humming even the soft singing from the box containing the Frenchman. Alice soon grabbed the crowbar she kept under the couch at all times, grabbed a chair from the kitchen, stood on said chair and proceeded to rip the top of the box off. Though that did not produce the results that were needed, also know as her impatience kicking in. She then got off the chair and produced with hit the side of the box in front her repeatedly, letting her rage take over in an attempt to open the cursed thing. Though while hitting it she heard yelps of fear coming from the box, so she used plan C. which in retrospect should have been plan B. jab the crowbar in the side and slowly pry the box apart. After five or so minutes of struggling on her part, and the snickers of Antonio, who was then threatened with a crowbar up his ass. She was able to free the french man from the box, and soon regretted it. "Je Suis Francis, pouvez-vous me dire votre nom belle?" ( I am Francis, can you tell me your name beautiful?) France asked while grabbing Alice's hand, giving it a slight kiss, all the while giving her a flirtatious smile. Alice then replied back in French, with a bored tone."Mon nom est Alice, maintenant vous pouvez laisser aller de ma main s'il vous plaît?" (My name is Alice, now you can let go of my hand if you please?). France or Francis as it had said in the manual looked surprised that Alice had known what he was saying, and was unaffected by his flirting. Alice not waiting for them started walking to her room laptop in arms, yelling at them to find a room of their own. Leaving the two had not been the best idea to do in her mind, but she was tired it was too early to deal with people in general. As she went her room, she locked the door, set the laptop on her desk started playing music from it, and jumped into her bed and fell right back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my newest followers Flower Blossoms and justlikeCanada!**

 **And to first review by justlikeCanada!**

 **Now on to the third chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Deciding Breakfast and the Conversation with the Frenchman**

 **3rd POV**

Antonio and Francis watched as the girl who was to be their owner, walked down the hall, up the stairs and into the room they could only guess to be her room. Antonio looked over to Francis with a smile on his face and said: " She seems nice". Francis was unable on how to respond to such a simplistic statement, not that it was difficult just...he had seen or rather heard said girl spend five to ten minutes beating the box he was in with a crowbar then trying to pry it apart. He had seen said girl calmly talk to him in his native language and asked politely for him to let go when so many times the engineers had either yelled at him to stop, or willingly gave in. This gave a feeling of warmth through him because for the first time someone had been kind to him besides his friends Gilbert and Antonio. Francis soon walked to his box and grabbed his belongings, he looked around what he assumed to be the living room. While looking around the room he soon found his manual on the floor between a couch and the coffee table. He bent down and picked it up. While Antonio had apparently become a ninja, because during that short time frame that Francis took to grab his things from his box. Antonio had grabbed his belongings, went upstairs, found a room and put all the things away in an order that he liked and had come back downstairs right behind Francis as he was just standing back up from picking up his manual. Francis while still looking at the manual turned around not realizing that someone was behind him and when he did finally look up and let a girly screech in fright and dropped his belongings when he saw Antonio. " Mon dieu! ( My god) Do not scare me like that Antonio, I almost had a heart attack". Antonio just continued to smile while looking at Francis for a few seconds before finally speaking " I'm sorry mi amigo (my friend) I didn't mean to scare you I just thought you wanted to put your things away in one of the rooms upstairs". Francis finally calming down, grabbed his things from the floor, including his manual and went up the stairs to find an empty room for himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Francis and Antonio put their things away, both of them started to wonder what to do. It was only 10:05am, so they decided to ask Alice what she would like to eat. Francis started up the stairs and quickly looked for Alice's room. After a few minutes, he soon found her door which he had passed several times, her name was even on the door and he still walked passed it. Francis overall was thankful no one else saw him make that mistake, especially if it had was Arthur. Arthur would make sure he never lived it down. But he wasn't here so Francis decided to stop thinking about him for now. Francis being the polite gentleman he was, knocked on the door a few times and waited patiently for a response.

 **Alice POV**

As I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, dreaming some weird stuff. As I always did when I actually did have dreams rather than an endless void of blackness, like most people. I was awakened by a light knocking on my bedroom door. Don't know how that can wake me up when people shaking and yelling at me takes either a few minutes or does nothing at all. I got up and stumbled to the door, and tried to open the door. After a few tries, I remember that I had **locked** the door. I stood still for a few seconds before facepalming at my idiotic actions, not that I had any other actions besides that half of the time. Unlocking the door, this time, I finally opened the door to see Francis standing there. "Antonio and I were wondering what you would like to eat for breakfast?" he said with a smile. I, like the weird person I was, hid behind the door a bit going into what I liked to call my 'Shy mode' which like the name suggest means I become very quiet and shy-like. "I've actually always wanted to try a crepe…" I said quietly. I hated going into this "mode" as it always happened when I tried ordering something or generally meeting new people which is what prevented me from making friends as a child. Making my life up until 5th grade pretty sad, but the teachers were always nice to me because of how I usually stayed quiet when everyone else caused a racket. And how I usually gave up my free time to help the teachers, but that's in the past. Francis seemed to get a strange look on his eyes and went into his own little world and had begun to lose the smile. Which made me nervous thinking I might have done something to upset him in some way. "W-what is it? You've got t-this weird look in your eyes" I said stuttering over my words. Francis snapped at of his little world, and focused on me again and seemed to notice my nervousness. As he gained a soft look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips, before he slowly raised his hand and gently patted my head. And because of my height, I had to look up at him, and without my knowledge had gained wide innocent eyes. Francis seemed to notice and gave off a light chuckle. "It was nothing, I'm just happy that you would like to try food from my country". I gave him a weirded out look "Why wouldn't I want to try your food? I've read online French food is really good, despite the eating of the poor frogs and snails…" I said trailing off at the end. Francis gave me a surprised look as if he wasn't expecting that sort of response from me, which usually happened when I talked to people. The look soon went away and chuckled again " You are too cute for your own good" he said quietly, almost as if he didn't want me to hear. I simply blinked owlishly in response as I, myself didn't expect that sort of answer from him. Francis saw the look in my eyes, and chuckled yet again, "You chuckle a lot don't you?" I suddenly asked him, apparently startling him. " I guess I do chuckle a lot," he said while rubbing the back of his neck, "I suppose I should go downstairs, and get started on the crepes for all of us," he said while turning around and going towards the stairs that was a few feet away from my door. Just before he went down the stairs I called out his name to grab his attention, " By the way, try to remember that my bedroom is here. Don't want you passing it by four different times just trying to find it again" I said with a smirk as I watched Francis begun to blush at the fact that I had known. I giggled quietly and retreated back into my room, and slid in my still slightly, warm bed and decided to get some more sleep while the food was being made, and cooked. It only took a few minutes, but I was soon sleeping dreaming of fluffy crepes.

 _ **Author's Notes: I bet some people thought I was going to make Francis a pervert of some kind...I don't know why people think he is. I mean I get how his character is in the show, but I think he would act that way with the other countries because he has known them for a long time. And it is normal for people to act a certain way around certain people. I mean you don't go up to the Queen of England or the President of the United States and ask them for a hug or fist bump….I mean at least I hope not. Sorry, I'm rambling, anyway, the point being is I think of France as a character that's very gentlemanly, and only flirts with people when he knows that they are interested in some way, whether as a friend way or in a romantic way.**_

 _ **Anyway sorry, it took so long for this chapter. I had an idea of what was going to happen but it took me some time to figure out how to write it out in a way that makes it not seem like I rushed it...though it's kinda short I hope you guys like it. I'm going to start working on the next chapter by the time this is uploaded so hopefully it won't take as long!**_

 _ **If you didn't know a**_ _ **crepe is a very thin pancake made from wheat flour made in France.**_

 _ **BYE! Thank you for reading this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my four newest followers InsanityAlice, kagaminekorea, sweetgirl45767, and Samantha273.**

 **And thank you booklover30001 and justlikeCanada for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 4: Breakfast and ARU!?**

 **3rd POV**

After twelve or so minutes, Francis had finished making the crepes that Alice had requested. As Francis finished the last one, he had asked Antonio to set the table for him while he went to wake Alice. "Alright, make sure to wake the chica (girl) up gently. We don't know how she will react, for all we know she might be like a demon when she is woken the wrong way." Antonio said with his smile. Francis had always liked it when he smiled, he was able to do that when he had killed many people in his pirate days, and when he was at war with someone. Francis remembered when Antonio was a sadistic man, fighting with a sick smile on his face as he cut enemy after enemy down with his ax. Then Antonio had gotten Lovino from Roderich, and he changed for the better. Antoni became a man who cared for others, he became a nicer person. Francis was grateful to lovino, but he would never admit that to him, he was too prideful of a person. Which was usually what caused the fights between Arthur and him. Their prideful personalities would usually clash when they are in a room together, or at least if they were in close range of one another. Francis shook these thoughts from his mind, he had to wake Alice up before the food became cold.

He soon went up the stairs and went to her room making sure not to pass by it. Francis knocked softly and waited outside the room. After some time he said that he was coming in, and all the while slowly opening the door just in case she didn't want him to come in. As Francis walked in the room he began to notice that the lights were off though there was Christmas lights strung around the room in series patterns and shapes. He also noticed that Alice's laptop was running as he saw the Youtube page playing a video of some song. Francis slowly went up to her bed and looked for her head amongst the large blanket wrapped around her person. He soon around her face that was surrounded by the blanket, she held a peaceful look on her face as she slept. For some reason but Francis couldn't help but think of that, in her state of hers, that she looked like a child. Which only increased his need to protect her, like an older sibling would do for a younger one. Francis knew that they were almost the same age, but he couldn't help but feel like he should protect her.

 _Overprotective Big Brother mode activated_

Francis knew he had to wake her up so that she could eat. But she looked so cute sleeping like that, with just her face covered. He remembered when Mathieu would do that as a child, he regretted giving him up to Arthur every day after it had happened. But he couldn't change the past, he couldn't change the fact that he had given him up. Francis shook his head 'Why am I thinking so much of the past?' even Francis didn't have an answer so his own question. Francis pushed all of his thoughts to the back of his mind, and gently raised his hand to shake Alice awake from her sleep. It took a few tries but she finally started to wake up albeit with the groaning of "not wanting to go to school" though he had no idea why she would say that when she was quite a few years out of school. After a few more time of shaking her and the saying of "get up", she finally sat up and yawned much like a small kitten. 'She only fuels the thoughts of her being a younger sibling to me' he couldn't help but think. Alice finally started to fully wake up and was rubbing her eyes while still yawning occasionally " So *yawn* is the food done?" she questioned. "I wouldn't be here waking you up if it wasn't," he said gently " Come on before the food becomes cold" as Francis said this he took the blanket off of her and waited for her to get off of her bed. Alice stayed sitting and only opened her arms in a childish fashion and pouted "only if you carry me to the food".

After she said that Francis froze and could only blink owlishly at the girl. It was some time before he unfroze but when he did, he complied with her wish. Francis gently picked her up, slipping his arm under her knees and used his other arm to keep her from falling back successfully lifting her up bridal style. Francis then started down the stairs to the table where he had left the food and Antonio. Francis couldn't help but feel nostalgic carrying Alice, the feeling of carrying someone reminded him of a time when he carried his little Matthew around. Francis shook his head lightly, 'Matthew wasn't little anymore he had grown up into his own person' he thought to himself.

Before Francis realized it, they were at the table. After snapping out of his thoughts for the fourth or so time today. Francis gently set Alice in her chair and had passed her plate to her along with the syrup. Alice was smiling with a large grin at just the mere thought of finally getting to eat the food she had only read about online. Alice quickly cut the food, and poured the syrup and was just about to take a bite when she heard a knock on her door. Groaning at the disturbance, Alice got up from her seat and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Sam...with another box with him. "Sorry about this, I didn't notice this one until later because someone had put it in the back of the truck," Sam said jabbing a thumb at his truck. Looking at the truck for the first time, Alice noticed a large mint green bunny with wings the same color on the side of said truck. Alice just sighed at his words and gave him a smile "It's alright, everyone makes mistakes it's not your fault. Can you bring it in?". "Sure thing, same room as last time?" Sam asked, Alice nodded at his question and went into the dining room where Francis and Antonio were to inform them of the new person joining them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the new unit had been brought in. Alice had decided to eat before opening the box as she was not prepared to throw the food away when it got to the gross point of when the pancake had sucked up all the syrup making it into a paste like substance. After breakfast was cleaned up, the three of them stood in front of the new box wondering who was inside. Alice having got sick of waiting, stood on her tiptoes to reach the manual on top. Alice prayed just before reading the name 'Please, please, PLEASE don't let it be Prussia! For the love of all things sweet and cute in this universe, don't let it be him! Anyone but him, heck I'll take Russia and Sweden before him'. Alice soon read the name at the top of the manual that was printed in large, bold letters.

 **Yao Wang...**

" MOTHER GOD, THANK YOU!"

 **Authors note: Sorry if it feels like Antonio is just...like...poof at times. It's only the first day they're there...I'm hoping I don't do that too much in this story, because I don't want to do that to him.**

 **Also sorry about putting so many like little flashback things, and having Francis like everywhere so far…. BYE**


End file.
